


Through the window

by Zoesiapie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Window, but she is in love, corridor, fred is fred, not really - Freeform, public place, she's so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesiapie/pseuds/Zoesiapie
Summary: The twin smiles again, Hermione doesn't want to see it, but she knows he's smiling smugly: the hand that has been torturing her back, now comes to caress her head with affectionate movements, it's big and warm. She blushes under that touch, turning her face a little to try to intercept the boy's eyes."I'm always good." he points out to her with an amused grimace, casting his gaze to the castle lawn: perhaps because he's watching, that catches the attention of Harry and Ron, who are chatting with Ginny and Luna. He raises his free hand to greet them, Hermione imitates him soon after, "This is the first time you've told me I've been good though, it's a bit more special." he whispers, smiling at his friends who respond with a couple of shouts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 35





	Through the window

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Throgh the window](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751086) by Sia_. 



"I saw you." Hermione doesn't need to turn around to know that a smile is plastered on her twin's face that starts at his left ear and reaches his right, "I saw you watching me from the stands during the game." 

He moves a few steps closer, while the young woman is standing still at the window: she is looking at the castle fields, her face resting on her palms, her elbows hoisted on the cold stone. She is flushed, Fred's presence always burns away what little pride she has built up over the previous four years. She bites her bottom lip as she feels the twin's hand rest on her prone back and bob up and down. 

"I've been watching everyone a bit," she tries to counter, brushing a wisp of hair out of her face with a huff. She barely turns her head to look at the young man next to her, who is now playing with the strands covering her back. 

Fred grins as he rolls Hermione's curly hair over his index finger, "I was lucky then." he comments, then leaning towards her face, "Every time I looked at you, because I was looking at you, _yes_ , you were looking at me too." he whispers in her ear, sure that he has made her blush. The young woman, in response, turns to him with an embarrassed pout, her cheeks now on fire. She meets Fred's smile, lighting up that entire empty hallway. 

Hermione breaks her gaze, back to looking out the window with little interest as her attention is totally focused on Fred's hand on her back, "You did good." she manages to whisper, swallowing her pride all at once: she can no longer keep it hidden, to face that tide of red hair chasing her all over the place with an evil grin on the face. 

The twin smiles again, Hermione doesn't want to see it, but she knows he's smiling smugly: the hand that has been torturing her back, now comes to caress her head with affectionate movements, it's big and warm. She blushes under that touch, turning her face a little to try to intercept the boy's eyes. 

"I'm always good." he points out to her with an amused grimace, casting his gaze to the castle lawn: perhaps because he's watching, that catches the attention of Harry and Ron, who are chatting with Ginny and Luna. He raises his free hand to greet them, Hermione imitating him soon after, "This is the first time you've told me I've been good though, it's a bit more special." 

The young woman hides a pout behind her palm as her heart begins to pound in her chest: once again, the twin has broken down all of her defenses, all of her catchphrases, her shields. She lowers her hand, stopping to greet her friends: now that she is free, she can search for her twin's fingers. They interlock for a second, the contact tickling her skin, almost making her laugh. The twin grins, throwing a nod to George, who is running with Lee to the edge of the lake. 

Hermione is thanking Merlin for being on the second floor: she's far enough away from her friends to avoid letting them see that blush on her cheeks, too, enough not to blurt out what's going on between them. Their pinkies are twirling around each other, in a kind of dance that the twin soon puts an end to. He brings his left hand back to the young woman's back, strokes it up and down again, his index finger being the one that heads the other fingers: it follows her spine calmly, reaches her shoulders and then goes back down, marking her right side. Hermione swallows, clasping her newly freed hand on the cold stone. 

The boy takes a few steps towards the wall behind her, placing himself right behind the young woman, moving the hem of her skirt, "Fred?"

"What do you see out the window?" he asks her quietly, as he begins to caress her thigh with his right hand: he's rising slowly, feeling the young woman's breathing grow quieter, eventually canceling out. She's focused on her twin, who is now caressing her buttock: his thumb closes the row, it's the slowest finger of all and she's particularly aware of that presence, "Hermione, what do you see at the window?" he asks again with a grin on his face, as he pulls his hand away from the young girl's skin: he uses her index finger to spread the tie he wears around the neck, crouching behind her. 

"They're there... Harry and Ron are there," she strains to say as her skirt is lifted up again and Fred's lips leaving a kiss on her skin, "They're talking to Ginny and Luna." 

"I've seen them, tell me something I haven't seen," the twin answers her earnestly, though he's intent on more than that: he shifts the elastic band of her panties a few inches and places his lips on the newly uncovered part with a smile; he knows that, a few inches up, Hermione is catching fire. 

"There's George." 

"Are you sure it's George?" Fred sneers, as the young woman moves her legs in response. 

"Maybe I should go ask him, just in case." she replies anyway, trying to get up from her position, but twin's left hand holds her steady, "Don't move from here." he tells her, it's not an imposition, it's not a plea, it's really not anything it should be. Hermione smiles guiltily, resting her arms on the cold stone and hiding her face. 

"Who's there besides George?" he asks her as the index finger of his right hand goes up to her inner thigh, his left hand is holding her folded skirt. The young woman struggles to connect at first, because the twin's fingers are touching her. There's a veil separating them from skin, but it's as if it's nonexistent, unaccounted for, useless. At that point, Fred manages to wedge the hem of her skirt into the elastic. 

"There's Lee." whispers Hermione, biting her lip. She's itching to yell at her twin: she has nothing to be angry about, nothing worth raising her voice about, but that situation is making her feel at a disadvantage, "They're running in the water, probably wet their pants too: you should be there with them, you'd get your pants wet."

"You're right, I really should be there with them." Fred echoes her, as his hands run to the elastic band of the girl's underwear and pull it down. Hermione blushes on her cheeks, but she doesn't move, she doesn't do anything: every barrier she had is down, she's been defeated for good. 

Hermione stops looking, stops reporting: she closes her eyes, because this time Fred's index finger is touching her, there is nothing badly defending her skin. She realizes, as she swallows and has no saliva left, that the touch from before has nothing to do with the one now. He barely bends his knees, lowering himself a few inches. She wants to sink down, because she's enjoying it, because surely the twin is laughing at her annihilation, because she has no way to counter. 

"What else do you see?" Fred is talking again, his tone of voice warm and pleasant, Hermione realizes that she would like to keep hearing him talk again and again, non-stop. 

"There's Dean throwing rocks into the lake with Seamus... Ginny is waving me over to join them." 

"Do you want to go?" he goes back to kissing her skin, as his index finger moves from the girl's clit to moisten as best he can. He smiles as he realizes how wet the girl is. 

She bites her lip, angry. What kind of question is that, how could she prefer... She shakes her head, as Fred's thumb goes inside her and his index finger goes back to her sensitive spot, "Hermione, do you want to go or not?" 

"No, I don't want to go." 

"Then tell her you're not going." 

Hermione nods to her friend, uses her right hand to tell her that she's coming later: it's kind of a lie, because she doesn't really know when that later is. Maybe, that later will never come. As she answers her and watches Ginny's smile, she wonders how many things fingers can do: Fred, a few inches below, is giving her an example of manual prowess. 

"She's smiling at me." Hermione speaks again, her face still resting on her left forearm, while her right arm is stretched upward, her hand dangling unsure of what to do. What moves are his legs, the only ones that actually can feel an emotion. If she screamed, everyone would notice. 

George, who turns with an amused grin towards her a few seconds later, probably already knows and this makes her blush a little more. Embarrassment, however, does not stop her pleasure, perhaps even intensifies it: she can't help thinking that they could be caught at any moment, that it's not appropriate to stand there in the middle of the corridors, but then she realizes that at that time of a Saturday afternoon they are all out and about, either on the lawns or in Hogsmeade. Her rational part totally cancels out, she lets go, her right hand that had been dangling lifelessly now clings to the castle stone to keep from falling, her face sinks into the arm. At the window, there is nothing left to see. It is the things she is imagining, the things she is feeling, the things Fred is making her feel, that are to be seen and experienced. 

Her knees buckle, she clenches her lips and her eyes at the same time, while the twin barely bites the skin of her buttock with a certain smugness, feeling her come in his hands. He slows his movement, until he stops completely when she lets out a loud sigh. He grins, lifting her panties again and lowering the skirt, making her presentable again. 

"You did good." he whispers in her ear, emerging to her side again as if nothing had happened. 

"You just made me break eight school rules," she points out to him, still flushed. Somehow he manages to get back on his feet, her fingers now touching the outline of the window. She has an angry frown on her face, but the twin knows that's just yet another mask. 

He shakes his head, passing an arm behind her back to pull her closer and leave a kiss on her lips, "I'll be waiting for you in the Room of Requirement tonight, don't be late." he whispers, moving her hair with his left hand. Hermione blushes as the young man lets her go. 

She doesn't know yet that a few feet down, everyone has noticed their kiss, so she doesn't mind the shouts and whistles coming from the lawn. She chases after her twin, who is waving at her with his right hand, _that right hand_. 

"I'm not coming." she tells him, reaching for him with an embarrassed grimace on her face. 

"Fine, don't come." Fred smiles, passes his left arm over her shoulders and waits for the witch to cross their fingers in a squeeze. Looking at her face he can't help himself, he leaves a quick kiss on her head, which tastes so much like something else, it doesn't taste like a "I'm not coming", or even a "don't come". Because Hermione, with all her defenses cracked and broken, would have gone to Fred, would always have gone.


End file.
